Sailor Echo: A Princess' Tale
by LunarDiana
Summary: The story of another Moon Princess, written a long time ago.
1. Default Chapter

The first part of this story is told in Karyana's POV. It is to introduce  
readers to the story and the main characters. The rest of this is in third  
person. Please, feel free to all feedback (comments, suggestions and  
questions to me at Karyana@excite.com) This is rated PG-13.  
  
Sailor Echo: A Princess' Tale  
  
  
"My story is a sad tale. It pains me to tell it to you now after all of  
these years, but I feel as if I must.  
I was born Princess Karyana of the Moon Kingdom almost two thousand years  
ago. It was a wonderful place. Everyone was so happy. Things seemed so  
perfect there.  
It was a time of peace and tranquility. Long before the Silver Millennium  
and Queen Serenity, my father, King Nahel ruled the Moon. The inhabitants  
of the Moon were happy and prosperous. My family had ruled the Moon for  
hundreds of years. They had helped the planet grow in wealth and  
population.  
My father was a kind and wise ruler. He lived in the Crescent Palace with  
my younger brother, Prince Jerem and myself. My mother, Queen Mystica had  
died when Jerem was born. My father loved her dearly. He always claimed he  
could see her in Jerem and I.  
Unfortunately, our happy lives were to be forever changed. In another  
quadrant there lived evil beings with dangerous powers. Their ruler, Lord  
Dessicus wanted to rule the Moon and its neighboring planets. My father was  
able to capture them with one of the Sacred Crystals, known as Ginshizou.  
He then created a negative universe to which he sent Dessicus, his wife  
Beryl and their followers. But before they were sealed away, Prince  
Jaerite, son of Dessicus came to me. I was mourning the loss of my brother  
who had died in the battle; killed by Dessicus' hand. He pledged his  
loyalty to my father and the Moon Kingdom. I could not help but fall deeply  
in love with him. My father gave us his blessing and we made plans to marry  
after the battle; when I was an adult. It was because of Jaerite's love for  
me that Dessicus and Beryl were defeated.  
And so, my story begins…"  
  
----------------------  
  
*Kanashimi ga ima seeraa sumairu  
Kiseki wo okosu no seeraa uingu  
Dare datte kagayaku hoshi wo motsu  
Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru  
Zettai! Tsukamaeru! Seeraa sutaa  
  
Kono chikai todoke ginga made  
Anata ga kieta sono toki kara  
Sagashi tsuzukeru tabi ga hajimatta  
Kiban da chizu ni wa sutenshiru no tenshi no e  
Yubisasu saki wa daaku na koroseumu ga matteru  
Furueru mune ni wa ano hi no himitsu no kisu  
Donna ni tsurai sadame de mo  
Oitsuzukeru kara  
  
Koukai wa shinai seeraa aizu  
Anata ni tsuiteku seeraa uingu  
Kono uta wa hoshi no michishirube  
Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru  
Zettai! Mitsukeru yo! Seeraa sutaa  
Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no  
  
Hitori de hashiru mishiranu michi  
Yatto tadoritsuita kono toride ni  
Furasuko no soko anata ga nokoshite itta  
Shiren no hoshi no hitokakera saa jumon wo tonaeyou  
  
Kore wa futari no mirakuru na sadame  
Kako mo mirai mo tobikoete oitsuite miseru  
Kurushisa ga ima seeraa aizu  
Kiseki wo okosu no seeraa uingu  
Dare datte unmei no hoshi wo motsu  
Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru  
Zettai! Tsukamaeru! Seeraa sutaa  
Kono chikai todoke ginga made  
  
Koukai wa shinai seeraa aizu  
Anata ni tsuiteku seeraa uingu  
Kono uta wa hoshi no michishirube  
Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru  
Zettai! Mitsukeru yo! Seeraa sutaa  
Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no *  
  
----------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
The princess looked about her. The Moon gardens were her favorite place to  
be. She loved the fragrance of the flowers and all of the beautiful colors.  
She remembered when she was a little girl. Everyday she would come out to  
play here. So many happy memories had been gathered in this place.  
As she gazed about, she remembered how much her mother had loved the gardens  
as well. In fact, the roses from Earth had been her favorite. An  
ambassador had given them to the queen when she had been pregnant with  
Karyana. When Mystica had died, Karyana had taken it upon herself to care  
for the roses in her mother's garden. It made her feel closer to her  
mother.  
*Closer. *  
Being closer to someone made her think of Jerem. It had been three years  
ago that he had died. But the pain was still there. *How could Dessicus do  
something like this? He was just a child. *  
"Karyana."  
The lavender haired girl turned to face the man whom she loved. It seemed  
as if they had known each other since birth, but they had met amidst  
tragedy. He was so gentle-and handsome. His hair was the palest blue, and  
his eyes matched it perfectly. He had an ideal build. He was not too  
muscular, but he did have physical strength on his side. And of course,  
there was love. He loved her more than life itself.  
"Jaerite." She allowed him to pull her small frame against his strong body.  
"The wedding ceremony is just days away. I can hardly believe it."  
Her fiancé smiled down at her. His pale blue eyes locked with her silver  
ones. No words were necessary to express their love for one another.  
"Do you remember how we met?" Karyana smiled at him.  
"How could I forget? It was the greatest day of my life."  
  
----------------------  
  
* "No!" Princess Karyana held her brother's lifeless body against her.  
Blood covered her lavender dress, though she didn't notice. "Jerem, you  
can't go! Please!"  
"Karyana..." King Nahel rested his hand on her slender shoulder. He  
gazed  
at his son.  
"He tried to protect me! It's my fault!"  
"No, my darling. It's not."  
"If it hadn't been for me..."  
"Karyana!" Her father's voice surprised her. "My dear we must be  
strong.  
Think of Jerem...Would he want to see you like this? Please, for his  
sake...clean yourself up. He wouldn't want to see you grieve."  
She knew he was right. But it didn't help any. She reluctantly left  
her  
brother's body in the care of those more capable and went to her room. It  
was like the rest of the castle, untouched for the most part.  
They probably wanted it for themselves.  
She shed her ruined dress and tossed it aside. She would be strong,  
for  
Jerem. Somehow she would go on.  
Hot water ran down her body, washing away the blood. But it  
couldn't wash  
away her grief. She finally tired of the shower and turned off the water.  
She stepped out and pulled a robe on over her wet skin.  
methos A shadow moved, getting her attention. "Who's there?"  
The most handsome man she had ever beheld stepped out from behind  
the  
curtain. He had the most beautiful blue eyes and pale blue hair.  
"Princess...I have come here to turn myself in. I am at your  
mercy."  
Dumbfounded, Karyana could only stare. "What?"  
"I am Prince Jaerite, of the Dark Worlds. My father has destroyed  
this  
beautiful kingdom. I wish to surrender myself to you."  
Karyana called upon all of the teachings of her father to handle  
this.  
There was something about this Prince. His father attacked us not him! I  
can't let him be punished.  
"Prince Jaerite...I believe that we can deal with this. I see no  
reason  
why you should be punished."  
Jaerite gazed up at her. She was even more beautiful than he had  
heard. *  
  
----------------------  
  
That evening, an ambassador from the planet Mercury came to visit with the  
king. She had hopes that the Moon and Mercury could reach a trade agreement  
of vital importance. Knowing that she would be ruling in his place someday,  
Nahel asked his daughter and Jaerite to have dinner with them.  
Karyana took a long, hot bath while she thought of all that had happened in  
the past few years. Even though the loses were great, the Moon had  
survived. It had overcome many challenges. After her bath, she rummaged  
through her wardrobe. Her eyes fell upon her mother's favorite dress.  
*Yes. I will wear it. For Jaerite. *  
Jaerite could not help but stare as the princess emerged from her chambers.  
She wore a long two layered dress that spilled about her feet. The top  
layer was the palest purple; it appeared pink. The bottom layer was a  
beautiful silver blue. The delicate skirt seemed to form a perfect circle  
about her slippered feet. It did not have sleeves. Instead, it had thin  
spaghetti straps to hold it up. The bodice was silver blue and cut very low  
in the back with a modest neckline. A strap matching the top layer of the  
skirt was stretched across her bare shoulder blades. Her wavy, waist length  
hair was held back by two crescent moon shaped barrettes. She wore only one  
piece of jewelry, a little lavender star with a diamond center strung upon a  
silver chain; the necklace had also been her mother's.  
She looked absolutely radiant. She took his breath away.  
"Karyana, you are a true beauty." He took her hand in his and kissed it.  
Karyana blushed at both the compliment and the gesture. Yet another reason  
she loved him.  
Together the beautiful couple entered the Royal Dining Hall. Everyone was  
enjoying him or herself. They talked about their families, friends and the  
trade agreement.  
While still into the second course of the meal, Karyana's guardian entered  
the hall. He was a beautiful white bird. He resembled a bird on Earth  
later known as the Bald Eagle. He hovered above the table.  
"King Nahel…Beryl, the wife of Dessicus, has broken out of the negative  
universe. She and her army are headed this way. They will be here in a few  
hours time."  
Nahel rose to his feet. "Ambassador, return to Mercury. It will be safer  
for you there. Inform your Queen of the upcoming battle." He turned to his  
daughter as the Ambassador left. "Karyana, Jaerite…come with me. Everyone  
else, return to your chambers. We will do whatever is necessary to stop  
Beryl."  
The princess obediently followed her father. Something was seriously wrong.  
Beryl should not have been able to break out of the negative universe so  
easily. But what worried her most were the expressions on her father and  
Jaerite's faces. She had never seen them this frantic.  
They entered the room where the Ginshizou were held.  
The Ginshizou had been a part of the Moon Kingdom for as long as anyone  
could remember.  
The Crystal of Hope, the Crystal of Peace, the Crystal of Life, the Crystal  
of Death, the Crystal of Love, the Crystal of Wisdom, the Crystal of Light,  
the Crystal of Darkness, the Crystal of Fear and the Crystal of Time were  
the Ginshizou. Only those of noble blood could use them. No one knew where  
they had come from. But the power the Ginshizou contained was immense.  
When used by a good person with a pure heart, they had the power to defeat  
evil. But when used by an evil person, they had the potential to destroy  
everything.  
There were only eight crystals sitting upon the ten pedestals. The Crystal  
of Peace had been used to seal Beryl and Dessicus away. The Crystal of Life  
was inside the princess. When she had been born, her heart was unable to  
sustain her. So her parents used one of the crystals to heal her. As long  
as it was inside her, she would live.  
"Father?" What was happening? She was so frightened.  
Nahel turned to her. "Karyana…Jaerite and I have discussed this already.  
We decided that if Beryl were to escape, you at least should be saved."  
"What are you talking about?" She was getting even more scared.  
"Using a Sacred Crystal, I will send you to Earth's future. You shall then  
be reborn."  
She looked at him in shock. "But…what about Jaerite!"  
Her betrothed took her hand. "I shall remain here to help send my mother  
back. I will join you soon."  
Karyana took a deep breath. *Think of the Moon Kingdom. It comes before  
you. * "Very well. Whatever is best."  
Nahel turned to the remaining eight Ginshizou. "Sacred Crystals…I call upon  
your power and ask you to send my daughter the Moon Princess into Earth's  
future so that she may be reborn."  
The Crystal of Time rose from its pedestal. It began to give off a soft  
glow. A silver bubble created by the crystal enveloped Karyana. She gazed  
at her father. How she loved him. She would miss him terribly. But if it  
would save the Moon, she would do whatever it took. Then she looked at…  
*Jaerite. One day, we shall be together. *  
As she faded away, she remembered their one-year anniversary.  
  
----------------------  
  
*"Oh Jaerite! It's so beautiful!" Karyana looked in awe at the flower. It  
was the color of her hair. "Where did you find it?"  
Jaerite took a bite of his sandwich before replying. "I saw it when I went  
to Earth. It reminded me of you and how much I love you." He took hold of  
her hand. "I can hardly believe that it's been one year since we met. The  
moment I saw you, I knew that I wanted to be with you forever."  
Tears filled the girl's eyes. They were tears of joy. It had been a long  
time since her tears had not been of sadness. "Jaerite, I am so very happy  
that we met. My life will be complete once we are joined as husband and  
wife. I hope to make you happy."  
"You already have." He kissed her softly on the lips. "I hope our daughter  
is as beautiful and sweet as you."  
A laugh escaped her mouth. "Daughter?"  
"I hope that we have many children. Do you?"  
"I have always wanted children of my own. The joy that they give. And the  
love."  
"Then we shall have a large family."  
"I love you Jaerite."  
"And I love you, my Princess." *  
  
----------------------  
  
Once the bubble had gone, Jaerite faced the king. "Now I will merge with  
the Crystal of Peace. My power, combined with that of the crystal will help  
keep Beryl locked up. At least for a time."  
Nahel nodded. "If she escapes, I have told the Senshi of Time to release  
you from the Ginshizou." He was silent for a moment. "Why did you not tell  
her the truth?"  
"If I had, she would have refused to go to Earth. I know that I can not go  
to the future. My duty is here. I pledged my loyalty to the Moon Kingdom.  
The only way I can be with her is if Beryl escapes." *In a way, I hope that  
she does. *  
He turned away from the king and closed his eyes. *Be safe, my Princess.  
One day, we will be together. I swear it. *  
  
End Prologue  
  
Translations for Japanese song:  
  
Sailor Star Song  
  
Give sadness now a sailor smile  
Bringing a miracle, a sailor wing  
Everybody carries a shining star inside  
I won't give up! To tomorrow, a sailor yell  
For sure! I will catch it! The sailor star  
Let this vow sound through the whole galaxy  
  
After the time when you disappeared from me  
I began my journey searching for you  
The start is on the map, the stenciled picture of an angel  
The destination it points to, a waiting dark coliseum  
In my trembling heart, the secret kiss of that day  
However hard destiny may be  
I will keep following it  
  
*I won't look back, with my sailor eyes  
Reaching out to you, with my sailor wing  
This song is the guidepost of the stars  
I won't give up! To tomorrow, a sailor yell  
For sure! I will find it! The sailor star  
With the wings of an angel, I take off  
  
Alone I run along the road of the unknown  
At last I have arrived, here at this fort  
At the bottom of the flask, which you left behind  
A single piece of the star of trial, now chant the magic spell  
  
This is our miraculous destiny  
The past and the future, crossing them all, to catch up with you  
  
Give sadness now my sailor eyes  
Bringing a miracle, a sailor wing  
Everybody carries a star of fate inside  
I won't give up! To tomorrow, a sailor yell  
For sure! I will catch it! The sailor star  
Let this vow sound through the whole galaxy  
  
*Repeat  
  
_______________________________________________________  
Get your free, private email at http://mail.excite.com/  
  
  



	2. Sailor Echo: A Princess' Tale Chapter 1

This segment alternates between first and third person. Please, feel free  
to send all feedback (comments, suggestions and questions) to me at  
Karyana@excite.com This is rated PG-13. (Note: in the Prologue, I  
misspelled some Japanese words. I have spelled it right, I hope, in this  
Chapter ;). This takes place after the first part of SMR, with Ail and Ann.  
My knowledge of Japanese school systems is non existent. All mistakes are  
mine. Also, I forgot to mention before that neither the concept of nor the  
Sailor Senshi themselves belong to me. The main character, Karyana, however  
does. If you wish to use her, ask me first. And a special thanks to Meara  
for looking at this for me. Also, give credit where it's due. To the  
wonderful creator of Sailor Moon, Naoko Taekishi, arigato!  
  
Sailor Echo: A Princess' Tale Chapter 1  
  
  
Where was I? Oh yes. I told you about the Moon Kingdom. It's so  
easy to get caught up in the memories. When I think about my life there, I feel so  
sad.  
Anyway, after I was sent to Earth, I was reborn as Karyana Donelli.  
I lived with my parents in the United States most of my childhood. I didn't  
have very many friends when I was growing up. We moved often due to my  
father's work. Every time I met someone, I had to say goodbye before long.  
By the time I was ten I had given up hope of having a real home and friends.  
When I was twelve, I began to hang out with the "wrong crowd". I was into  
drugs, smoking and alcohol. My grades in school dropped and in my first  
year of middle school, I gained a reputation for being a troublemaker. I  
cut school almost everyday and was forever in detention. But everything  
changed suddenly when I got into the seventh grade.  
  
Let me tell you what happened…  
  
--------------------------  
  
With a sigh, Karyana made her way home. It was cold and raining.  
How she loathed the rain! And stupid her forgot her raincoat. "This wouldn't have  
happened if that jerk Jared hadn't snitched on me. I was doing fine until  
he told the substitute that I was skipping. Now, I'm late for my favorite  
show, I'm wet, and I'll be grounded-again!"  
"Karyana."  
She froze. Slowly, she turned and faced the most gorgeous guy she  
had ever seen. He had pale blue hair and matching eyes. The thirteen-year-old  
studied him. Why was he so familiar? She was sure that she had never met  
him before.  
"Yes." She shifted her load of books in her grasp. If this guy was  
a creep, she would throw the books at him and run. One could never be too  
careful. Especially in New York.  
*I found her! I actually found her! * The son of Beryl could not  
believe his luck.  
He reached for her. "I'm sorry, my sweet. But we have work to do."  
His fingertip touched her forehead. Karyana held her breath. She was unable to  
move. And she was scared.  
A crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Suddenly, all of her  
memories  
came flooding back. She remembered everything.  
*Mamma! Jerem! Father! NO! Don't leave me! I don't want to go  
to  
Earth! Jaerite… *  
She gazed up at him. "No." Her voice was a frightened whisper.  
She  
didn't want these memories. She just wanted to be a normal teenager.  
"Karyana. You have a mission." Jaerite took her hand in his.  
"After you  
were sent into the future, there was a great battle. Beryl was sealed for a  
time. The Senshi of Pluto have protected the secret of the Ginzuishou for  
the past millenium. But Beryl escaped. She will come to Earth soon. The  
Moon Kingdom is gone. You are all that is left of the original Royal  
bloodline. It is up to you to protect the Ginzuishou. It is your duty."  
Karyana absorbed all of this information carefully. "If the Senshi  
of  
Pluto protect it, then why look for me?"  
"Because Beryl killed the last Senshi of Pluto. She was killed  
before she  
could pass the secret onto her daughter, the current Guardian of Time. She  
has no knowledge of their power."  
"So, what can I do?"  
"Take this." He held out a silver bracelet. It was lovely. "Take  
it and  
say 'Echo Power. Make Up.'"  
She took the bracelet and placed it on her wrist. Taking a deep  
breath she  
raised her hand and shouted, "Echo Power! Make Up!"  
She was not expecting to be lifted into the air. Her clothes fell  
away  
only to be replaced by something else. She stood in a salute pose. Looking  
at herself, Karyana liked what she saw. She wore a short Sailor style suit.  
The skirt was a medium shade of lavender while the tunic was bleach white.  
It had two bows, one in front and in back. They were silver blue. Her  
go-go boots were the same shade as the skirt. And she wore long white  
gloves with medium lavender trim. Her long wavy lavender hair was up in a  
high ponytail to keep it out of the way.  
Jaerite held his breath as he looked at her. She was stunning, even  
though  
she was only a child. "You shall be known as Sailor Echo. Those whom you  
help will think it was merely a dream. This will insure your safety and  
theirs. Do you accept?"  
Sailor Echo raised her head and met his eyes. They held the same  
fire and  
passion that they had had years ago. "The Moon Princess is back. Let's  
kick some Nega-butt!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Three years later…  
  
It had been a hectic three years for Karyana. She had to manage  
school and  
being a Senshi. Her feelings for Jaerite had come back. That was not too  
much of a problem. He said that they would go out only if she got her grades  
up and kept them up. Her parents were quite proud of her current GPA. She  
had a 2.3. For her, that was great. Usually she got an average of 1.5.  
Jaerite was proud as well. But more importantly, she was proud of herself.  
She knew that all it took was a little hard work and faith and she could do  
anything.  
"Why do we have to go to Japan?" She stuffed clothes into a  
suitcase with  
a sigh. "I want to stay here."  
Her father sat on the edge of her bed. "We won't be able to go to  
France  
for a few months. My boss said that I am needed in Japan."  
"Then why don't you and Mom go. I'll stay here."  
"You're only sixteen. Besides, you already know how to speak  
Japanese. So  
there's no problem." He stood abruptly. "Finish packing. Our plane leaves  
in one hour."  
Karyana was alone in her room. It wasn't that she didn't want to go  
to  
Japan. She did. But what if they knew that she was only in ninth grade  
instead of the eleventh? Japanese people valued their education. She would  
look like a fool.  
"Princess." It was Maverick, her guardian. After Jaerite had given  
her  
back her past, they had sought out the white eagle. Her parents thought he  
was her pet. He was able to trick them, and anyone he chose, with a special  
power that only Moon Birds had. He had the power to disguise himself as any  
bird he wanted. Right now, he looked like a large parrot. And it meant  
that he was allowed to move with them. "I spoke to Prince Jaerite about  
this move. He says that it is necessary. The other Senshi are there."  
A shocked look crossed her face. "In Japan?"  
"Yes. Soon, you will meet them. You must find the one who is Sailor  
Moon.  
She now possesses the Crystal of Peace."  
"How can she?" Her brow wrinkled as she thought. "Wait! She is my  
descendent…Actually, a distant cousin. The daughter of this Queen Serenity  
you told me about?"  
Maverick nodded. "Yes. After you were sent away, your father chose  
his  
cousin to be his successor. The line continued through your second cousin's  
family. Had the Moon Kingdom not been destroyed, Princess Serenity would  
rule it now."  
"Karyana! Put Maverick in his cage. It's time to go!"  
Standing, Karyana looked about the room that had been hers for one  
month.  
There had been no poster, knickknacks, and no décor. She knew that she  
would be gone before she got used to it. It reminded her of a dorm room.  
Bare. Bare and empty. She placed Maverick in his travel cage. One last  
look and she was out the door. It was time to start a new life. Again.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Hey did you hear!" Usagi was practically jumping with excitement.  
"There's a new girl at school. I saw her talking to Haruna-sensei."  
Ami and Makoto smiled at their friend. Usagi was one of the most  
outgoing  
people around. Every time a new student came to school, she went out of her  
way to make them feel welcome.  
"What's she like?" Makoto asked as she pulled out her lunch. She  
noticed  
Usagi practically drooling over the home baked cookies she had brought. So,  
she handed her some, as usual.  
"She's really pretty. Long lavender hair, thin…. The guys will go  
crazy!"  
She wolfed down all of the cookies in record time.  
Ami spoke up. "I wonder what classes she taking. And where she's  
from."  
The sound of laughter caught their attention. Umino and some of the  
other  
brainy boys were surrounding the new girl. They had a copy of her  
transcripts and were making fun of it. Karyana was not happy. She had been  
put in the "slow" classes. Already things were looking bad.  
"Man! And I thought that airhead Usagi was stupid! Look at these  
grades!"  
Yaruku, a total jerk, sneered. "All C's. How did you manage to get past  
the first grade!"  
There was more laughter. Usagi couldn't take it.  
"Umino!" She stalked up to the boys, her friends in tow. She  
looked mad  
enough to kill. "Naru-chan used to make really bad grades. Do you think  
she'd like to see you make fun of someone just because of that!" She gave  
him a look of pure venom.  
The nerdy boy nervously adjusted his large glasses. "Come on  
Usagi-chan.  
We didn't mean anything! Don't tell Naru-chan! Please!"  
Makoto took her turn. "And the rest of you! Do you wanna meet my  
fist?"  
She waved it threateningly.  
They swiftly apologized and handed Karyana back her schedule. Then  
they  
ran off.  
"Gomen nasai!" Usagi turned to her. "Believe it or not, most of us  
here  
at Juuban aren't like that. So, I'm Usagi. This is Ami and Makoto. What's  
your name?"  
"I'm Karyana. Arigato!" She glanced down at her classes. "Does  
anyone  
know where room 324A is? My cooking class is in there. And it's next."  
"You're in my class!" Makoto exclaimed. "I can show you the way."  
The girls chatted for the rest of lunch. Afterwards, Makoto and  
Karyana  
went to cooking class. Usagi headed for English while Ami went towards the  
Science building.  
"So, how do you like Juban so far?" Makoto handed Karyana an apron.  
"It's different. I'm so used to having all my classes in a row.  
What time  
do we normally get out of school?"  
"About five. What about your old school?" She set out a paper  
tablecloth  
to keep the table from getting too dirty.  
"Three." There wasn't time to say anything else because the teacher  
came  
in.  
"Alright girls, first I'd like to introduce a new student. Karyana  
Donelli, will you please stand? Arigato! Let's make her feel welcome.  
Now, for today's class, we're going to make a dessert called a doughnut.  
Karyana-chan, isn't this a popular food in America?"  
Everyone turned towards the beautiful girl, who looked embarrassed.  
"Um…yes."  
The teacher beamed. "Good! Then I'm glad I chose it for today's  
lesson."  
She clapped her hands together. "Take a note card and follow the  
directions. If you need help, just call me." She moved about the room as  
they started the baking process.  
Karyana had fun in class. She and Makoto got to know each other  
well. In  
fact, Makoto was having a sleepover that Friday and invited Karyana. Class  
passed rather quickly and the day soon ended.  
"Jya ne, Mako-chan!" She waved to her new friend and started home.  
It  
turned out that her last three classes; English, Math, and Biology were also  
with Mako-chan.  
"Hey Karyana! Wait up!" Usagi rushed to catch up to her. "Which  
way are  
you headed?"  
"I live on Tokyo Circle. You?"  
"Yatta! We live on the same street! What number?"  
"168."  
"We're neighbors! I'm right across the street."  
"Great! We can walk to school together."  
They chatted all the way home. They were on the side where Karyana  
lived,  
so she invited Usagi over. Since Mrs. Tsukino was outside, she just called  
across and told her where she was going.  
"We just moved in three days ago. Sorry about the mess."  
Usagi frowned. "Why haven't I seen you?"  
As she lead the way to her room, Karyana stated, "Jet lag and trying  
to fix  
up my room." She opened her door. Maverick gazed at the new girl  
cautiously from his perch.  
"What a pretty bird!" Usagi ran to it. He allowed her to pet his  
head.  
"What's his name?" As far as she could tell, it was a beautiful parrot.  
"Maverick." Karyana sat down on her bed. Usagi finished with the  
bird and  
sat next to her.  
"I like your room. It's so clean!"  
The room was done in varying shades of peach. Along one wall was a  
bookshelf. But instead of holding books, it held ceramic and glass  
butterflies. They were an assortment of colors. She had some posters on  
the opposite wall. They were of an actor named Sean Connery and more  
butterflies. On the dresser were several butterfly shaped candles and hair  
clips. Her bed spread had little butterflies and flowers. She even had a  
butterfly shaped pillow and rug!  
"You like butterflies, ne?"  
Karyana blushed then smiled. "Hai! They're so pretty and elegant."  
Usagi nodded. "So, why did you move to Japan?"  
"My dad does a lot of work where he needs to go all over the world.  
This  
is the first time that we'll be able to stay somewhere for more than a  
month." She started picking at her bedspread. "We'll be here for three  
months before we head for France."  
"That's terrible. What about all your friends?"  
She noticed that Karyana didn't meet her eyes.  
"I don't have any friends." Her voice was low, distant.  
"Karyana! Are you home?"  
It was her mother.  
"Yes! I'm upstairs!" She stood. "Come on. I'll get you something  
to  
eat." They headed out the door. "By the way, are you going to Mako-chan's  
on Friday?"  
Realizing that she wasn't going to get anywhere, Usagi merely  
smiled.  
"Hai! It's going to be fun!"  
Usagi stayed for a while before she went home. After she left,  
Karyana sat  
up in her room and thought about her day.  
"Princess." Maverick cocked his head at her. "Is something wrong?"  
"How am I supposed to find Sailor Moon? Not even Jaerite knows what  
she  
looks like." She flopped down on her bed. "This won't be easy."  
"I know. But we have to try. Even though we haven't felt Beryl in  
a  
while, she may be alive. Plus there are other dangers. The Ginzuishou need  
to be protected at all costs."  
"Karyana. Who are you talking to?" Her mother was outside her  
door.  
"Um, Usagi. The girl who was over today." She crossed her fingers.  
"Do  
you need the phone?" *Please don't let dad be using it! *  
"No. Just don't stay up too late, dear." Her mother walked away  
from the  
door.  
"Well, Princess…I suppose you should get to bed. You have to get up  
early."  
She went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of sweat pants  
and a tee  
shirt. Her teeth were brushed and her hair combed. Going back into her  
room she turned off the light and climbed in bed. Sleep claimed her in  
minutes.  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
It was past midnight when Jaerite came to her. There was an evil presence  
near the junior high. She pulled on her shoes and quietly made her way down  
the stairs. She knew that Maverick would see that her parents did not  
awaken. Once safely away from the house, she turned to the image of her  
love. He did not yet have the strength to free himself from the Crystal of  
Peace. That was one reason they needed to find Sailor Moon. If he were  
free, then they would make a formidable team.  
"I'm ready." She raised her hand into the air and shouted, "Echo Crystal  
Power! Make Up!" While her call was different, her fuku was the same. She  
blew a kiss towards Jaerite and rushed off to the school.  
The Sailor Senshi were there fighting some strange creature. It was large  
with sharp spikes on its back and huge gargoyle style wings. It was also  
much more powerful.  
"We can't even scratch it!" Sailor Mars shouted. She flung her fire attack  
at it. "Fire Soul!" But it did nothing.  
They were fighting a losing battle.  
"Echo Moon Attack!" A stream of energy lashed out and lassoed the monster.  
The Senshi turned to her in shock. Who was she?  
"Sailor Moon! Now!" Venus cried.  
Taking up her scepter, Sailor Moon cried, "Moon Princess Halation!" The  
monster was turned to dust.  
*So she's Sailor Moon. *  
"Well, since we're going to work together, it makes sense that you know who  
I really am!" She closed her eyes and concentrated on her Crystal of Life.  
She could feel herself changing.  
"Karyana-chan!" Makoto, Usagi and Ami gaped at her.  
"Now you know. Sailor Moon, I need to ask a favor. Your Ginzuishou… I need  
it."  
Sailor Moon was in shock. "Nani? Why?"  
"Prince Jaerite, my love-his essence is inside it. In order to fight at  
full strength, and to survive in this world, he must be free."  
"I don't understand." They were all at a loss for words. So she had to  
explain it to them. She took a deep breath and began.  
"I was born Princess Karyana of the Moon Kingdom almost two thousand  
years ago..."  
  
To be cont.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
Get your free, private email at http://mail.excite.com/  
  
  



	3. Sailor Echo: A Princess' Tale Chapter 2

This segment alternates between first and third person. Please, feel free  
to send all feedback (comments, suggestions and questions) to me at  
Karyana@excite.com This is rated PG-13. This takes place after the first  
part of SMR, with Ail and Ann (Selene is Queen Serenity of the Moon). My  
knowledge of Japanese culture is practically non existent. All mistakes are  
mine. Neither the concept of nor the Sailor Senshi themselves belong to me.  
The main character, Karyana, however does. If you wish to use her, ask me  
first. And a special thanks to my dear friend Meara for looking at this for  
me. Also, give credit where it's due. To the wonderful creator of Sailor  
Moon, Naoko Taekishi, arigato!  
  
Sailor Echo: A Princess' Tale Chapter 2  
  
  
It was really priceless, the looks on their faces as I told them who  
I was.  
I wish you could have seen it. Usagi especially. She looked so funny. I  
can hardly believe that she was their leader. I thought she was a total  
airhead. But she had a good heart. And that's what really counts. Let me  
continue now…  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Karyana looked at the Senshi. They were in shock. They had met her  
only a  
few hours ago and now discovered that she was one of them.  
"Sailor Moon… I want you to know that I am not your enemy. I am a  
Senshi,  
like you. I do not agree with you being leader, but I can do nothing." She  
gazed at them, a serious look on her face. "We must find and protect the  
Ginzuishou. If the enemy gets all of them, the universe will suffer an  
eternity of darkness."  
"Sailor Echo," Luna hopped onto a nearby car. "We've never heard of  
a  
Princess Karyana. How can you be a Moon child?"  
A sad smile appeared on the girl's face. "When Beryl attacked, my  
father  
sent me into the future. He had all memory of me erased from the minds of  
the people. It was for all of our protection. He then chose a member of  
the House of Selene, his sister to be his heir."  
Sailor Moon gasped. "You mean, you're my cousin?" *So cool! *  
"No, I was born one thousand years before you. I believe I am you  
twenty-first cousin. I've never really thought about it."  
"Um, girls." Tuxedo Kamen cleared his throat. "I think we'd better  
get  
out of here."  
They could here sirens in the distance.  
"Alright," Artemis replied. "Let's meet tomorrow after school at  
the  
temple."  
All the girls nodded. They said their good-byes and hurried home.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Karyana and Makoto met Usagi and Ami after their last class. They  
walked  
to the temple together. Rei waved them inside. Mamoru and the cats were  
already waiting.  
"OK. Karyana, tell us about these Ginzuishou. We thought there was  
only  
one."  
The lavender hared girl sat on a cushion. "There are a total of ten  
Ginzuishou. The Crystal of Hope, the Crystal of Peace, the Crystal of Life,  
the Crystal of Death, the Crystal of Love, the Crystal of Wisdom, the  
Crystal of Light, the Crystal of Darkness, the Crystal of Fear and the  
Crystal of Time. They each have separate powers. If used by evil, then  
they are devastating weapons. I must find them before all hope is lost."  
"But Beryl is dead. Surely they are safe?" Ami stated.  
A shake of her head and Karyana continued. "No. There are other  
evil  
creatures. You will soon meet them. I would say more, but I cannot. Will  
you help me?"  
The girls looked at each other uncertainly. Finally, Makoto spoke.  
"I  
don't know. How do we know you are not trying to trick us?"  
Karyana gazed at her friend. "If I were, then I would not be trying  
so  
hard to forget that I am no longer a princess."  
Luna stood. "Karyana, until we know we can trust you, I don't think  
it  
would be a good idea for us to help you. We know so little about the time  
before the Silver Millenium. I think it's best if we wait until we can  
figure all of this out first."  
It was obvious to the girl that they all felt that way. Her silvery  
eyes  
darkened. Turning away she said over her shoulder, "Then we are enemies.  
My Guardian told me to go to you for help. But apparently he was wrong." A  
burst of light and she was gone.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Karyana sighed as she sat down on her bed. Maverick glanced up from  
her  
perch. "What's wrong, Princess?"  
"It's the Sailor Senshi. They won't help. What should I do?" She  
rolled  
onto her side and stared out the window. She always loved to watch the Moon  
and Stars.  
"Sailor Moon has a guardian, correct?"  
"A cat named Luna. Why?"  
The great bird ducked his head in concentration. "Nothing. Nothing  
at  
all. You should get some rest."  
"Good night, Maverick." She reached up and patted his head  
tenderly.  
"Sleep well Princess."  
Once the girl had drifted away into dreamland, the bird used the  
powers  
that only the Royal Guardians had. He was able to transport himself to  
Usagi's bedroom. Luna lay curled up on the bed. But as soon as he landed  
on the open windowpane, she was wide-awake. Usagi still slept. It would  
take a lot to wake her up!  
"Maverick!" Impossible! "What…How?"  
The bird chuckled. "You know me Luna. I never reveal my secrets."  
"So it really is Princess Karyana." The cat stood and walked  
towards her  
old friend. "I thought it was a trick. But now I know… Maverick, how did  
you get out of the Ginzuishou chamber? I thought you could never leave!"  
"Unless the Princess needed me. Besides, when the Moon Kingdom was  
attacked, Queen Selene freed me with her Ginzuishou. She knew that if Beryl  
were to escape, Karyana would need me."  
"The Senshi need to hear this! I'll tell Usagi to have the others…"  
"Luna, wait." Maverick ducked his head. "Now is not the time.  
Trust me.  
Let it all come of its own accord."  
The cat smiled at her friend…her mentor. "I trust you."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The next day at school, Usagi couldn't help but notice the way  
Karyana  
ignored her. The girl went through her classes silently and alone. Even at  
lunch.  
"Konnichi wa." Usagi, Ami, and Makoto decided to join her. They  
sat on  
the grass next to her. But Karyana continued to ignore them.  
"Um, Kary-chan? We're really sorry." Makoto bit her lip. "Demo…  
we've  
been through so much. First Beryl, then two aliens trying to take over… Now  
this. We really have to be careful. And not just us. You too."  
Karyana stood and picked up her lunch box. She turned a steely gaze  
on  
them. "I was sent here with a purpose. Since you refuse to help me, I  
cannot allow you to interfere." She turned on her heel and walked away.  
Once she had moved out of sight, her henshin bracelet began to beep.  
Someone was in trouble. She raised her hand and shouted, "Echo Crystal  
Power! Make Up!" In seconds, she had become Sailor Echo. She leaped onto  
the roof of the school and started on her way.  
Seeing her leave, Usagi turned to her friends. "I think we should  
follow  
her." She raised her transformation brooch. "Moon Crystal Power! Make  
Up!"  
"Mercury Star Power! Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Star Power! Make Up!"  
As soon as they were ready they rushed to catch up to Sailor Echo.  
Mercury  
called the other girls on her communicator. "They're on the way."  
"Good. I hope nothing's wrong."  
Mars and Venus found Echo first. She stood in the middle of the  
park. A  
handsome man with silvery hair was there with her.  
"Mars! Venus!" Sailor Moon gasped as she realized whom they were  
watching.  
"What's going on?" Jupiter asked, ready for battle.  
With a shake of her blond head Venus replied, "We don't know. We  
just got  
here."  
The smooth voice of the young man caught their attention.  
"Karyana-sama, I have seen a vision. About our future."  
"Jaerite-sama… Is something wrong? Are we in danger?" Fear filled  
her  
beautiful eyes.  
"No, my sweet one. It was a pleasant vision. I could see that we  
will  
spend the rest of our days together. And we shall have many children." He  
smiled down at his beloved. "Just like you have always dreamed."  
"Jaerite…" She rested her head on his shoulder. "You have no idea  
how  
happy I feel knowing that we shall always be together." A thought crossed  
her mind. "Why use the emergency beacon? Maverick will be angry."  
"It was he who told me to use it. He felt that it was important for  
you to  
know. Now our purpose is even clearer. We must find the Ginzuishou in  
order to find happiness. Otherwise, our lives will be spent waiting for  
children who shall never come."  
Sailor Echo sighed. "The Senshi have refused to help. Without  
them, it  
will take longer. And my Ginzuishou is growing weaker. I don't know if I  
can do it on my own."  
"Karyana-sama, you must be strong." Jaerite sighed as well. "It  
will be  
hard. But we must…"  
He was forced to stop when Sailor Echo suddenly collapsed.  
"Karyana!"  
He knelt by her. Her chest was throbbing painfully. "Jaerite… The  
Ginzuishou… Its power is being drained!" She clutched her head as a  
migraine came upon her.  
An evil laugh sounded from above. Jaerite looked up at a face  
similar to  
his.  
"Father!" It was impossible. Dessicus had died.  
"I am merely a shadow of my former self. Once the Ginzuishou were  
separated, I could be revived. I need all ten to return to my former glory.  
Starting with hers!"  
He lifted his arms and shouted, "Dark Kingdom Destruction!" Waves  
of dark  
energy lashed at towards the helpless princess.  
"Burning…Mandala!" Mars sent her rings of fire straight for the  
dark  
energy cutting it off. It gave Jupiter time to knock Echo out of the way.  
"Baka! I shall not be destroyed!" More dark energy headed for the  
Senshi.  
  
"Bubble…Spray!" Large bubbles caused the energy to lose its way and  
evaporate into nothingness.  
Echo watched as the Senshi fought to protect her. She had to help.  
"Venus…Lovely Chain!"  
"Supreme Thunder!" Using her first attack, Jupiter was able to  
strengthen  
Venus'.  
*I have to help. * Echo stood slowly; her legs were shaking.  
Jaerite  
stared at her.  
"Karyana, you're weak!"  
"I am Sailor Echo!" She chose to ignore her beloved. Dessicus  
turned to  
face her, hatred in his eyes. "I am the Moon Princess and I shall fight to  
protect this planet and its inhabitants! In the name of the Moon…I shall  
vanquish you!" Crossing her arms over her chest she called upon all her  
power. "Echo…Senshi…Attack!" The combined powers of the Senshi were joined  
as one. Dessicus didn't even have a chance. His spirit was completely  
absorbed by Echo's attack.  
"Yatta!" Sailor Moon rushed to Echo. "You did it! You defeated  
him! I  
knew you were on our side!"  
The other girls congratulated her as well. Jaerite smiled as he  
watched  
his beloved. She had overcome adversity.  
Echo gripped her stomach and fell to her knees unconscious.  
"Karyana!" Her friends couldn't believe it. She had seemed so  
strong!  
"She's very weak." Jaerite lifted her into his arms. "Her power  
comes  
from the Ginzuishou inside of her."  
"Inside? Why is it inside of her?" Mercury asked.  
"She was born with a heart defect on the Moon. It's the only thing  
that  
sustains her. My father… Dessicus somehow drained much of the energy from  
the Ginzuishou. She needs to rest. She'll be fine." He gazed at her  
lovingly. *The mother of my children… *  
"When she awakens, tell her that we want to help her." Sailor Moon  
clutched at her brooch. "I now know that she is on the side of Good."  
Thoughtfully, Jaerite considered the leader of the Senshi. "When  
she  
awakens, you may tell her yourself, Princess Serenity."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
For the next few days, Karyana stayed home in bed. Her friends came  
to  
visit her and keep her up on her schoolwork. When she was feeling better  
she met the girls at the temple and told them about the ten Ginzuishou.  
They planned their strategy for finding the missing crystals. Time passed  
quickly. Soon, Karyana had to tell her friends that she was leaving.  
"Gomen nasai, minna." She nervously played with a lock of her hair.  
"My  
father has to go to France. His work. I don't want to go, but I have to."  
"Kary-chan! We'll miss you!" Usagi threw her arms around her friend  
sobbing.  
"Usagi-chan… Don't worry. I may get to come visit. And you are all  
invited to the wedding."  
"Nani?!"  
Laughing Karyana gently pulled away from Usagi. "I am seventeen.  
Jaerite and I plan on getting married as soon as posible. Of course, we  
still have to find the Ginzuishou. But Maverick feels that at least some of  
them are in France."  
"Well, I definitely plan on being at the wedding!" Rei smiled at  
her  
friends. "So cool!"  
Karyana still had a few days before she had to go. She made certain  
to  
spend as much time as possible with her friends. When the day arrived, the  
girls went to wish her luck and to say good bye.  
Usagi looked about the now empty bedroom. Everything that made it  
Karyana's was packed and on its way to their new home. "It's so… empty."  
"I know," Karyana sighed. "But daddy promised us that we would be  
able to  
stay in France for awhile. Which means I won't have to keep packing."  
"We got you something!" Usagi held out a brightly colored package.  
"Open  
it!"  
Karyana carefully pulled the wrapping paper off the box. Lifting  
the lid  
she couldn't help but smile. "It's beautiful!"  
She picked up the bracelet. It was silver with a butterfly upon it.  
It had  
all the colors of the Senshi. Pink, red, blue, orange, green…and lavender.  
  
"It's even got a communicator." Ami blushed. "I spent my study  
time  
making it for you. You can call us whenever you need help."  
Karyana smiled warmly at her friends. "You guys are the best!" She  
hugged  
each of them and then rushed off to get on the plane before tears could  
come. *Well girl, time to start a new life! *  
  
To be continued…  
  
_______________________________________________________  
Get your free, private email at http://mail.excite.com/  
  
  



	4. Sailor Echo: A Princess' Tale Chapter 3

This segment alternates between first and third person. Please, feel free  
to send all feedback (comments, suggestions and questions) to me at  
Karyana@excite.com This is rated PG-13. This takes place after the first  
part of SMR, with Ail and Ann (Selene is Queen Serenity of the Moon). My  
knowledge of Japanese culture is practically non existent. All mistakes are  
mine. Super Sailor Echo's outfit looks similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's.  
Neither the concept of nor the Sailor Senshi themselves belong to me. The  
main character, Karyana, however does. If you wish to use her, ask me  
first. And a special thanks to my dear friend Meara for looking at this for  
me. Also, give credit where it's due. To the wonderful creator of Sailor  
Moon, Naoko Takeuchi, arigatou!  
  
Sailor Echo: A Princess' Tale Chapter 3  
  
  
Oh, how much I miss them. It's been several years since I saw my  
dear  
friends. I doubt they even remember me. After all, the last time I saw  
them was when Jaerite and I married. I'll tell that story to you soon. But  
for now, let me tell you about what happened when I moved to France.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Sighing deeply, Karyana carried her bags into her new room. It was  
bigger  
and spaceier than her room in Japan. But she didn't like it any more.  
"Mom, I got all of my stuff." She began to unpack. Her father had  
promised that at least for a while all of his work would be centered in  
France. He wanted his daughter to be able to have a good education and that  
was not easy when they moved around a lot.  
Mrs. Donelli stepped into the room. It was filled with boxes of  
clothes,  
toys and nick-knacks. "I hope you can find the time to straighten up in  
here. Since we're staying for a while, you may want it to be livable." She  
picked up a box and opened it. "By the way, Maverick will get to have a  
room of his own. There's an extra bedroom."  
The girl nearly fell over. "No!"  
Her mother stared at her in shock. "Karyana? What's wrong?"  
"I…" What was she supposed to say? That she didn't want her  
guardian in a  
different room? They would think she was crazy. "I mean…Maverick is so  
used to sleeping in my room. Besides, what if we have guests? Where would  
they sleep?"  
"Hmm." Her mother nodded thoughtfully. "Alright. Just remember to  
clean  
his perch. It's very dusty."  
"I will, Mom." Once her mother left Karyana sat down on the bed.  
*Whew.  
That was close. * She set down a bag of clothes and went to get her  
feathered friend. "Come on boy. Time to see your new home."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Jaerite came to her that evening while her parents were out.  
Karyana  
smiled lovingly at him. She knew that he was still too weak to have a real  
body. He could be with her for less than an hour each day.  
"Karyana-sama…" He sat on her bed. "There is an urgent matter we  
must  
discuss. It has to do with the Ginzuishou."  
The serious look on his handsome face caused her to blanch slightly.  
"What  
is it?" She prayed that they hadn't run out of time.  
"No, my sweet. Nothing like what I know you are thinking. In fact,  
it may  
help us to find the Ginzuishou sooner." He studied her face. "Maverick has  
seen a vision. You will no longer be Sailor Echo…"  
"What? Why?" Her face clouded over with anger. Had she not shaped  
up  
enough? Or did they feel that she just wasn't the right person for the  
job?  
"You have a new transformation." He stood and pulled out a  
necklace. It  
was the same one she had worn their last night on the Moon. "Take this.  
Raise it and say 'Super Echo Power! Make Up!'"  
She took the necklace. It took a lot for her to push back the  
painful  
memories the trinket provoked. "Super Echo Power! Make Up!" She rose in  
the air and spun gracefully like a ballerina. When her transformation was  
complete she looked at herself in the mirror.  
Her boots were white with lavender trim and went up to mid-thigh.  
The  
short skirt was three layers; white with silver and lavender. Her white  
gloves were long and trimmed with lavender and the sleeves were large, poofy  
and lavender. The collar was lavender as well. To complete the outfit,  
upon her back was a set of pale pink angular wings. Instead of a tiara she  
had a crescent moon tattooed on her forehead. In her hands she held a pink  
rod with two golden spheres on the ends; one had a golden 'V' over it.  
  
Jaerite smiled at her. "You will be known as Super Sailor Echo.  
Your  
powers have been increased." He took her small hands in his. "This rod will  
be the base for your power. It is not necessary to use it, but it can  
amplify your strength. Use it wisely."  
She nodded. She was Sailor…No. Super Sailor Echo. She would fight  
for  
what was right. And she would find the Ginzuishou.  
"Help!"  
The voice belonged to a civilian. Someone, an innocent person, was  
being  
attacked. She went to the window. The wings enabled her to fly. It took  
her mere seconds to get to the scene.  
"Stop!"  
A man looked up in shock. He wore a ski mask and held a knife to  
the poor  
guy's throat. "Who are you?"  
Remembering that the Senshi were famous in Japan, not France she  
started  
her speech. "I am Super Sailor Echo! I will not allow you to harm innocent  
people! Say your prayers!" She raised her rod into the air. The words  
came to her. "Echo…" She spun gracefully, just like a figure skater. She  
did a perfect triple axle. "Surprise!" Beams of light raced towards the  
man. They wrapped around him and he was pulled away from his intended  
victim. As he was lifted into the air, sirens could be heard in the  
distance. Several police cars came into view.  
One policeman got out of his patrol car. "What's going on?" He  
gaped at  
the sight of the man suspended in mid-air by strange beams. "Monsieur?"  
Confusion was written on his face. All he saw was two men.  
The bedraggled victim crawled forward. *Whoever she was…I owe her  
my life.  
* "There was…a woman. She saved me from this criminal."  
Sailor Echo retransformed into civilian Karyana. She was hiding  
behind a  
tree watching as the police arrested that man. Luckily, his victim was all  
right. *He does owe me. And I know how he can repay me… *  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Brian Cartier sat at his desk writing. He couldn't get his mind off  
the  
girl who had saved him. If she had not come along, his wife and children  
would have never known what happened.  
"Monsieur Cartier…There is a mademoiselle here to see you." His  
secretary  
said as she opened the door to his office. A young girl with lavender hair  
and silver eyes entered.  
"You!" He recognized her instantly, despite the fact that she now  
wore a  
black pantsuit and her hair was down. He motioned for her to sit. As soon  
as they were alone he spoke again. "You saved me..."  
Karyana raised a hand to silence him. "Monsieur, there is something  
I need  
to ask of you."  
"Anything…"  
A small smile lit her whole face up. "I have done some research… On  
you.  
You are a very influential man in France. And I know that you have much  
power over the media."  
"Yes. In fact I own three television stations and two radio. Why?"  
"I am here on a mission. I can not complete it if I am to be  
continually  
swamped by the media. And my mission is vital to save the Earth."  
Brian stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, then I'm sure I can  
arrange  
for something…some way to keep people from hounding you." He smiled.  
"After all, if it weren't for you I would be dead."  
"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur." She stood. "I know that you are a good  
man.  
As I said…I did my research." She turned and walked to the door. "Au  
revoir." As an after thought… "Take this." She handed him a small jewel.  
"If you or your family ever need help, just call."  
Gratefully he took it. He touched her hand as he did so. It was  
warm,  
like her heart. He didn't know who she was or what she was doing here. But  
he knew that she was on their side. "Thank you…Sailor Echo." The last was  
barely above a whisper.  
Karyana smiled at him. Having allies was good. She went out the  
door.  
Once outside she slipped on her black sunglasses. One good thing about  
France…You got plenty of sun. She walked to the apartment building Jaerite  
was at. He had chosen it as their base of operations. And with his  
abilities…  
Knocking on the door, she went inside. Jaerite and Maverick were  
already  
there waiting for her.  
"How did it go?" her Guardian asked. She reached over and ruffled  
his  
feathers.  
"Great. He was more than happy to help." She went to the kitchen.  
There  
was only a bottle of water and a package of cheese inside. Sighing she made  
a sandwich. "Jaerite, love…If you expect me over here, I'm going to have to  
stock up on some necessities."  
Her prince chuckled. "Well, I can only maintain this form for short  
periods." He turned serious. "Maverick has news."  
Karyana tossed her suit jacket aside and sat down next to Jaerite.  
"What  
is it?"  
The great bird ducked his head. "Soon, a child will be born. She  
will  
have the same powers as you."  
Karyana stared at him. "I…You said…"  
"When you and Jaerite were this age on the Moon, you chose to  
'expand' your  
relationship. One night, a child…yours…was conceived. You have reached  
that age now. In order for your child to be born, she must be allowed to  
grow now. Otherwise, she will never be born."  
"You mean…If I don't stay pregnant now…"  
"Then your firstborn will vanish forever…"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Come on…Usagi-chan…answer." Karyana was desperate. She needed to  
talk to  
the Senshi leader. *She's probably asleep. *  
"Kary-chan!" Usagi squealed. "What's up? Are you okay?"  
"Usagi! Listen. It's important." She took a deep breath. "I'm  
pregnant."  
"NANI!?" The blond shrieked. "Pregnant! How!" A blush settled over  
her  
face. "Ano…I mean, I know how. Demo…"  
Laughing, Karyana quickly explained it to her. Surprisingly, Usagi  
understood. "What about your parents?"  
"I'll be old enough to marry soon. I'll just say that she was  
premature.  
I just wish…"  
"Kary-chan…" Usagi's expression turned serious. "I give you back  
your  
title."  
"What?"  
"You were the Princess before me. One day…when your child is older,  
I want  
her to be able to know who her mother really is."  
"Usagi-chan…" Immense gratitude washed over her heart. ~The future  
kingdom…Tokyo…Neo-Queen Serenity…~  
The vision was unexpected. She had been told that her mother,  
the  
Queen, had the power of Sight. Apparently it had been passed to her.  
"Usagi-chan…I will keep my title. But it is you who shall be Queen."  
"Nani?"  
"You will one day rule the Earth. Mamoru will be at your side. I  
can not  
tell you more. But I know you will be a fine Queen."  
"When your child is old enough, I would welcome her as a Senshi. It  
would  
honor us."  
Karyana smiled through her tears. "She will serve you. I will  
train her  
so that she will bring you honor, Serenity-sama."  
"Sayonara, Karyana-sama…"  
"You are a true friend. Never forget that."  
She closed the link with Japan. *I could have told her about the  
Small  
Lady. But why freak her out? I'm surprised; she handled it quite well.  
But then, she was…"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"…a Princess born from the light of the Moon." I'm smiling now. I  
still  
can't believe how beautiful you are. So tiny and fragile. And you are  
mine.  
The Sleep is coming. I have arranged for us to sleep longer than  
the  
others. Your powers are great. They will be needed at a later time, when  
the Small Lady is not so small. You will help protect the Earth.  
"Karyana?"  
"Here's your father." Still smiling, I'm handing you to him. Don't  
worry.  
We shall always love and cherish you.  
"She's smiling." My darling Jaerite…my husband. Look at this  
miracle we  
have brought to life.  
"She has your hair, dearest Prince." The way you look at me…do you  
know  
that you are a Princess?  
"She is as beautiful as you, Princess."  
Gently lifting you into my arms I go to your crib…It's time for bed.  
After  
all, we will be sleeping for a long time.  
"Konninchi wa, Elizabeth Karyana Donelli. You are a Princess of the  
Moon…"  
The Sleep is here. It slowly yet gently claims us. I can feel my  
dear  
friends Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Mamoru, Luna, Artemis and Usagi. They are  
slowly drifting off. The Senshi of the Outer Planets Uranus, Neptune and  
Saturn are also falling under the spell. Pluto is at the Time Gate.  
Everyone on the planet is sleeping now.  
"Sleep well, my loved ones…"  
There is one thing I must do before I sleep. I go to my desk and  
retrieve  
a pen and paper. I start to write.  
"Usagi-chan…I suppose I should say Neo-Queen Serenity. By the time  
you get  
this, you would have awakened the world with the power of your Ginzuishou.  
There are many things I need to tell you."  
Carefully, I describe in detail everything that has happened to me  
since I  
first became Sailor Echo. I want her to know that I hold no grudges against  
her. She is part of my family and I love her dearly.  
I continue…  
"Serenity, my family shall sleep longer than everyone else. When we  
awaken, I will explain it to you. My Ginzuishou has allowed it. On that  
note, all of the Ginzuishou have been found. I will go more into detail  
soon. Basically, like Galaxia was searching for Star Seeds inside of  
people…That is where I found the Ginzuishou.  
"I want you to know just how much you mean to me. I started out  
life bad.  
I nearly lost my way. But I have you and the others to thank for helping  
me.  
"Yes, my dearest friend…my Ginzuishou has been healed. I no longer  
have to  
worry about it losing energy. I have foreseen that I shall live for many  
years. As long as I have my loved ones with me, that is all that matters."  
It is calling me. The Sleep is curious as to why I am stronger than  
it.  
Soon, I will rest.  
"Usagi…please, do not forget me. I do not care if I have my title.  
I just  
want my friends to remember me as I am now. I love each of you with all my  
heart.  
"My daughter has been born. I named her Elizabeth. She is so  
beautiful.  
When she is ready, I will send her to you to train as a Senshi. Already, I  
can tell that her powers are immense. I believe she is even stronger than  
I. She will be a valuable commodity.  
"I must go. My husband and child are waiting for me to join them.  
Soon, I  
will join you again.  
Karyana…"  
Sealing the envelope, I use my power to send the letter to Usagi's  
bedroom.  
I can see her lying there sleeping. Shingo, her brother is on the floor.  
Her parents are in their room. They are all safe. Still, I can not resist  
using my powers to be sure.  
"Ginzuishou…there is one thing I must ask of you before I sleep.  
Please,  
protect Usagi and the others. They must awaken…"  
I walk to the bed. Jaerite is lying there asleep. How I love him,  
my  
prince. Elizabeth is in her crib. Everyone I love is sleeping. I must  
join them.  
I slip beneath the covers and rest my head on my sweet's chest.  
"Good night, dearest ones."  
Sleep claims me…  
  
The End of the Sailor Echo Saga One  
Continued in Sailor Echo: New Beginnings  
  
_______________________________________________________  
Get your free, private email at http://mail.excite.com/  
  
  



End file.
